Fuses used in integrated circuits are known. Some conventional integrated fuses use a conductor within a metal layer of an integrated circuit.
Conventional integrated circuit fuses are subject to a variety of types of failure. In one type of failure, cracks in and an interlayer dielectric (ILD) structure, for example, the ILD isolation between metal layers in which the integrated circuit fuse is formed, sometimes fractures when the integrated circuit fuse is blown. Fracture/cracking of the ILD is very undesirable and leads to shorts and unwanted leakage in the overall integrated circuit.
In another type of failure, when an integrated circuit fuse is fused, debris from the fusing sometimes remains in electrical contact with the fused portion of the fuse, and the fuse is not fully blown. This type of failure is sometimes referred to as regrowth or reconnection of the fuse.
It would be desirable to provide an integrated circuit fuse that has reduced failure characteristics, for example, a reduced likelihood that fusing of the integrated, circuit fuse causes fracture of an interlayer dielectric (ILD) structure, and a reduced likelihood that fusing of the integrated circuit fuse results in regrowth of the fuse.